


Его капитан

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Когда человек стоит перед лицом смерти, вся жизнь проносится у него перед глазами». Небольшая фантазия на тему самой душераздирающей сцены фильма «Гнев Хана».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его капитан

**Author's Note:**

> ООС и немного сумбурное повествование. Написано под впечатлением от 1.28 "Город на краю вечности", 3.19 "Реквием по Мафусаилу", "Звёздный путь: Фильм" и "Звёздный путь 2: Гнев Хана". "Смерть персонажа" указана, но мы же знаем что потом все будет хорошо:)

«Когда человек стоит перед лицом смерти, вся жизнь проносится у него перед глазами».  
  
Споку, считавшему себя, несмотря на свое происхождение, все-таки вулканцем, казалось, что подобное с ним никогда не произойдет. Нет, он не думал, что будет жить вечно. Просто он считал, что перед лицом неминуемой гибели глупо тратить драгоценное время на воспоминания. И вообще, о какой смерти могла идти речь, когда Спок перед тем, как зайти в реактор, сделал самый логичный на тот момент поступок – передал свою катру доктору МакКою. Это была безвыходная ситуация, его личный Кобаяши Мару, и Спок нашел единственный верный вариант – отдавать свою душу в костлявые руки смерти без боя Спок не собирался.  
  
И вот, дело сделано.  
  
Энтерпрайз спасен.  
  
Джим спасен.  
  
Спок разрывался между двумя желаниями: ему хотелось увидеть капитана еще раз, в последний раз услышать его голос, но в то же время вулканец не хотел, чтобы Джим видел его сейчас, в таком состоянии. Капитан будет страдать, и Спок не мог видеть эти страдания.  
  
Потому что они были страшнее смерти.  
  
Каждый погибший член экипажа оставлял на Джеймсе Кирке ужасную метку скорби. Кирк не мог не переживать, а Спок не мог смотреть, как капитан переживает. Не нужно было даже касаться Джима, чтобы понять, что он чувствует. Скорбь капитана была легко читаемой, медитации и ментальные щиты требовались Споку все чаще… не потому, что вулканец хотел отгородиться от этих эмоций, а потому, что хотел разделить с Джимом его боль…  
  
Вот, похоже, с ним это и случилось. Осознавая свою, пусть только и физическую гибель, вулканец отдался воспоминаниям и мыслям о _своем_ капитане.  
  
«Своем» капитане. В какой момент Спок начал так думать о Джиме? Он уже и не помнил…  
  
Конечно, помнил. Вулканский мозг не позволяет забыть. Он помнит все до мельчайших подробностей, до последней секунды.  
Как же он может забыть историю с Эдит, которая завладела сердцем Джима. В тот момент, когда Спок застал их вдвоем на лестнице, в голове у вулканца что-то щелкнуло, выдав всего два слова – _«мой капитан»_. Нелогичная собственническая эмоция пустила корни в сознании Спока, и он отчего-то был уверен, что из этих корней вырастет что-то определенно прекрасное.  
  
Женщина погибла, оставив огромную зияющую дыру в сердце капитана. Смотреть на него было больно. Как Спок хотел, чтобы Джим никогда не испытывал этой боли…  
  
– Спок!.. – не то крик, не стон ворвался в гнетущую тишину машинного отделения.  
  
Ах, нет… Голос капитана прозвучал по ту сторону прозрачной стены реактора. Все-таки Кирку придется увидеть и пережить смерть своего друга.  
  
Спок собирается с силами, опираясь о стену, встает, поправляет форму. Он умирает, но он все еще на службе. _Его_ капитан не должен видеть его слабым…  
  
Вулканец с невидящим взглядом идет туда, где прозвучал голос Джима, натыкаясь на перегородку…  
  
***  
Рейна.  
  
Вечный любовный треугольник с печальным финалом и желание капитана:  
– Если бы я мог забыть…  
  
А затем горькие слова доктора МакКоя:  
– … в вашей книге нет слова «любовь», – слова, прожигающие насквозь вулканское самообладание. Колючие, как и вся сущность земного доктора.  
  
Решение «закрыть» капитану память о Рейне приходит само собой. Потому что Джим страдал, и казалось, ничто не может хотя бы облегчить его страдания.  
  
Спок готов был поклясться, что на корабле не было места, где бы он смог скрыться от ауры боли, которой, казалось, пропитался воздух на корабле. Пока Джим страдал, Спок был уверен, что тоже будет страдать. И он страдал. И это было нелогично.  
  
И тогда вулканец сделал то, что уже давно хотел сделать, но никак не решался. Он подошел к _своему_ капитану, задремавшему прямо за столом и, прикоснувшись пальцами к лицу Джима, окунулся в разум его капитана и произнес:  
– Забудь…  
  
Забудь всю боль, что принесла тебе эта женщина, забудь свои чувства к ней.  
  
« _Мой_ капитан не должен страдать» – решил для себя Спок и тут же отчитал себя за эти мысли. Он не имел права на этот поступок. Корректировка воспоминаний Джима казалась Споку очень эгоистичным поступком.  
  
Пришлось оправдываться перед собой тем, что подавленное состояние капитана не идет на пользу кораблю и его экипажу…  
  
Сколько раз после этого случая Спок «закрывал» болезненные воспоминания, освобождая Джима от страданий разбитого сердца и чувства вины за погибшего товарища, вулканец «сбился со счета».  
  
Разумеется, фигурально выражаясь. Как назло с этого самого счета Спок никак не мог сбиться.  
  
И неизвестно, что было бы дальше, если бы в один прекрасный момент почти перед самым окончанием пятилетней миссии доктор МакКой не застает Спока за очередной «корректировкой» памяти капитана.  
  
Леонард не скупился на эпитеты, объясняя, что, мало того, ему противно думать о том, что Спок делал с разумом Джима, так и к тому же поведение старшего помощника попадало под статью. Нельзя было вторгаться в чужое сознание без согласия носителя этого самого сознания.  
  
Каким чудом ему удалось убедить доктора не рассказывать обо всем капитану Спок – что сейчас, что тогда – затруднялся ответить. Невозможно было просчитать, как поведет себя МакКой.  
  
Однако, в обмен на молчание доктор потребовал от Спока объяснений, чего Спок дать не мог. В его книге не было слова «любовь», но лишь потому, что его книга была написана на другом языке. Как он мог объяснить свое совершенно нелогичное желание избавить капитана от страданий? Как он мог объяснить, что не позволит какой-либо женщине занимать мысли Джима? Он лишь посмотрел МакКою в глаза, и доктор, вздохнув, проворчал что-то вроде:  
  
– Черт возьми, я так и знал! – и удалился в лазарет запивать увиденное. В этом пункте относительно доктора Спок был уверен.  
  
***  
Спок подходит туда, где стоит _его_ капитан, и хрипло спрашивает:  
– Корабль в безопасности?  
– Да, – отвечает капитан, и Спок, слыша это, кивает.  
  
Энтерпрайз в безопасности.  
  
Джим в безопасности.  
  
– Не горюйте, адмирал. – Спок понимает, что просить это у Джима абсолютно бессмысленно. Даже сквозь перегородку Спок чувствует, как дыхание его капитана сбивается от нарастающего в груди клубка эмоций. Каждое слово Кирка готово сорваться на крик, но вряд ли это поможет Споку остаться в живых.  
  
***  
Когда кончилась пятилетняя миссия, Спок сбежал. Просто сбежал, устыдившись всего, что сделал с капитаном, так как не мог больше избавлять Джима от «страданий» (обещание, данное доктору, пришлось выполнить) и не мог больше касаться разума _своего_ капитана.  
  
Последнее особенно огорчило Спока, так как к моменту, когда МакКой его застукал, вулканец уже не мог достоверно ответить, кто больше нуждался в этих слияниях разума – _его_ капитан или сам Спок.  
  
Почему вулканца это так волновало?  
  
Он испугался, что перешел черту, что превратил капитана, которым всегда восхищался, в марионетку. Имел ли он право влиять на сознание Джима? Нет, не имел.  
  
Он испугался, что мог нанести вред Джиму, что мог допустить просчет. Да, он мог допустить просчет – все поступки Спока, движимые эмоциями, а не логикой не поддавались оценке сопутствующего риска.  
  
Просчет был. Он не подумал, что сознание Джима может откликнуться на постоянное вторжение, затягивая своего завоевателя в пучину эмоций. Джим был открыт для Спока, двери открыты, добро пожаловать.  
  
Вулканца принимали как долгожданного гостя, как близкого друга, как дорогого брата, как…  
  
В сознании Джима все было просто, по-человечески, без ярлыков, без масок. Океан безграничного доверия плескался в сознании капитана, окатывая волнами, заставляя задерживать дыхание, заставляя дышать полной грудью.  
  
_«Я готов пожертвовать ради тебя всем: карьерой, жизнью, смертью…»_ – вместо приглашения войти. Вместо признания в любви. _Его_ капитан и сам еще не понял, что это есть.  
  
Спок, сам того не желая, создал между ними связь, спонтанную и прекрасную. Прекрасную настолько, что Спок почти был готов простить себе свой эгоизм, простить, что «присвоил» себе Джима. Больше не будет галактических красавиц, разбивающих сердце _его_ капитану… больше никого не будет между ними.  
  
Но если об этом узнают посторонние, то, прежде всего, пострадает карьера Джима, а этого первый помощник допустить никак не мог. Поэтому Спок сбежал на Вулкан, на Гол. Вулканец надеялся, что на расстоянии связь ослабеет, и Джим сможет быть счастлив без него.  
  
Спок наивно верил, что Джим может быть счастлив без него, и совершенно по-человечески поддался самообману.  
  
Он решил таким образом наказать себя за свой земной эгоизм, за свою совершенно нелогичную земную любовь к человеку…  
  
***  
– Нужды большинства важнее…  
– …нужд меньшинства. – Джим заканчивает за Спока фразу, и вулканец кивает.  
– Или одного…  
  
«Но только не тебя…» – Спок из последних сил пытается стоять, он опирается о стекло.  
  
– Я ни разу не проходил «Кобаяши Мару» до этого дня. Что ты думаешь о моем решении? – Спок ни на мгновение не сомневается, что его капитан сделал бы все возможное, только бы поменяться с ним местами.  
– Спок!.. – адмирал Кирк не может найти нужных слов, да это и не нужно. Им давно уже не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга.  
  
***  
Колинар не достигнут.  
  
Волей судьбы Спок снова в кресле офицера по науке, в двух шагах от него сидит его капитан. Адмирал Кирк временно принял командование Энтерпрайз, но для вулканца адмиральские погоны ничего не значат. Они не поменяли того факта, что они все еще связаны. Три года разлуки должны были разделить их, а казалось, что наоборот связали еще крепче.  
  
Спок не позволяет себе поддаться первому порыву избавить Джима от пустоты и боли, что буквально написана у него на лице. Обещание, данное МакКою, все еще в силе, и вулканец держит дистанцию, как физическую, так и эмоциональную.  
  
Это сложно. Руки Джима протянуты к нему через непреодолимую пару метров, мысли Джима были обращены к Споку через световые годы.  
  
И только осознав, насколько пустой и холодной, как космос, была абсолютная логика сознания Виджера, лишенная человеческих чувств, Спок понимает, как ошибался, что сбежал.  
  
Все понимает.  
  
И Джим все понимает, держа ладонь вулканца между своими.  
  
И Спок понимает, что Джим понимает и это понимание теперь общее. Одно на двоих. Никто больше ничего не забудет. _Его_ капитан снова с ним, его эгоизм снова с ним, и Джим единственный, с кем Споку хочется этот самый эгоизм разделить.  
  
Это «простое» чувство отныне не нуждалось в признании.  
  
***  
Стоять больше нет сил. Спок падает на колени, все еще пытаясь держаться вертикально.  
  
– Я был… и всегда буду твоим другом, – ладонь Спока ложится на стекло, и пальцы складываются в вулканский салют. – Живи долго и процветай…  
  
_Его_ капитан отвечает на жест, и две ладони встретились бы, не будь между ними такой преграды…  
  
Живи долго и процветай…  
  
…без меня.  
  
В сознании Спока пронеслась мысль, что сейчас, когда силы покинут его, никто не коснется сознания Джима, никто не сотрет из него эту боль.  
  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк всегда будет помнить его смерть, ему придется жить с этой болью.  
  
И где-то в глубине души Спок рад такому исходу…  
  
Логично? Нет.  
  
Эгоистично? Да.  
  
Вулканец думает, что это – по-человечески.  
  
_Его_ капитан навсегда принадлежит ему.


End file.
